pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bug's Life 2: the Adventures of Fearless Pals
Movie Release Description A Bug's Life 2 ''is an upcoming 2017 movie sequel to the 1998 Disney & Pixar film ''A Bug's Life, starring the voice talents of Dave Foley, Denis Leary, David Hyde Pierce, Jerome Ranft, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Brad Garret, Bonnie Hunt, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Aniston, Emily Hahn, Susan Silo, Ed Asner, Michael McShane, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Lewis Black, David Ossman, Chris Cooper, Jack Black, Beatrice Miller, Morgan Lily and Dakota Fanning. Plot Summary Right after defeating Hopper and his gang of grasshoppers, Flik and Queen Atta get married and throw a big dance and harvest party with the colony and the Circus Bugs. Later Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Ant Queen, the Blueberry Scouts, and the rest of the ants watch Heimlich, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Dim, Francis, Slim, Molt, Tuck & Roll, perform in the 2nd bug circus by P.T. Flea, and have a lot of fun and excitement until an evil scientist named Professor Finbarr Kagan shows up and kidnaps Atta and Gypsy while trapping them in an empty jam jar with a lid that has tiny little air holes poked around it. Together forever, Flik, Dot, the Ant Queen, the Blueberry Scouts, Heimlich, Manny, Rosie, Dim, Francis, Slim, Molt, Tuck & Roll, P.T. Flea, set off on a rescue mission to save them from being put into an insect exhibit. Voice cast members *Dave Foley as Flik (voice) *Denis Leary as Francis (voice) *David Hyde Pierce as Slim (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Heimlich (voice, replacing his brother, the late, great and talented, Joe Ranft, who passed away back in 2005) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Queen Atta (voice) *Brad Garrett as Dim (voice) *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie (voice) *Jim Cummings as Manny (voice, replacing the late Jonathan Harris, who passed away back in 2002) *Jennifer Aniston as Gypsy (voice, replacing the late Madeline Kahn, who passed away back in 1999) *Emily Hahn as Princess Dot (voice, replacing Hayden Panettiere, who is now an adult) *Susan Silo as the Ant Queen (voice, replacing the late Phyllis Diller, who passed away on August 20, 2012) *Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Soil (voice, replacing the late Roddy McDowell, who passed away back in 1998) *Chris Cooper as Professor Finbarr Kagan (voice) *Jack Black as Dr. Ben Richardson, Professor Kagan's lab partner (voice) *Jim Parsons as Dr. Albert Jefferson, Dr. Richardson's cousin (voice) *Beatrice Miller as Teeny, the lead Blueberry Scout (voice) *Morgan Lily as Tenna, Blueberry Scout # 1 (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Dash, Blueberry Scout # 2 (voice) *Michael McShane as Tuck & Roll (voice) *Richard Kind as Molt (voice) *John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea (voice) *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) *Lewis Black as Thorny (voice, replacing the late Alex Rocco, who passed away on July 18, 2015) *David Ossman as Cornelius (voice) *Leslie Mann as Cypress (voice) Movie Trivia Information This film sequel will take place on Ant Island, the same exact location from the original film, back in 1998. Disney and Pixar/Non Pixar Easter Egg cameos and references *If you watch the teaser trailer for the film and you look up in the clear blue skies, you can see the Dinoco helicopter from Cars and Cars 2. *When Flik, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Rosie, Manny, Dim, Tuck and Roll set off to rescue Atta and Gypsy, look around for 11 movie posters of The Muppets (2011), Wreck-It Ralph 2012, Toy Story 3 (2010), UP (2009), Wall-E ''(2008), Monsters University 2013, ''Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008), Recess: School's Out 2001, Big Hero 6 2014 and Cars 2 (2011). *During the night when they sneak into Professor Kagan's laboratory without getting caught or stepped on, look outside for a little sweet girl, who looks suspiciously like 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson from Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons, catching fireflies in an empty jam jar with tiny little air holes poked around the lid. *When Heimlich turns on the stereo in the labatory, the rock song Born to Be Wild performed by the Steppenwolf ''Rock Band''' plays on it.' *The '''Stanley' statue from Cars and Cars 2 appears right by the trailer house along with the Pizza Planet delivery truck from Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. *When the gang walk around past the grasshopper graveyard, you can see a familiar tombstone that says "Here lies Hopper, a big bad grasshopper" carved on it, right after Hopper had been killed and eaten up by the little birds in the original 1998 movie. *There are 2 statues of Russell, Dug and Carl Fredericksen from Up (2009). *There's also a broadway movie poster for Beauty and the Beast in the bug streets of manhattan roads. *A photograph of Jacques from Finding Nemo (2003) can be seen as well too. *There's also 3 photographs of Slinky, Lenny, and Wheezy from the Toy Story film series in Professor Kagan's science lab. *At the end credits/outtakes and bloopers reel, Lightning McQueen and Mater from Cars and Cars 2, appear briefly in the down town back alley, thinking about making '''''Cars 3..... but Mater says, "Probably not 'til 2014...." *Hayden Panettiere is too old to voice Dot as a child. Voice cast member death notices Over the past years and this year, 6 great talented cast members of the original 1998 film, A Bug's Life, had passed away over the past years and this year as well. For example, Roddy McDowell, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Soil, had passed away from lung cancer at the age of 70 back on Thursday, September 17, 1998. Madeline Kahn, the 1st and original voice for Gypsy, had passed away from ovarian cancer at the age of 57 back on Friday, December 3, 1999. Jonathan Harris, the 1st and original voice for Manny, had passed away from a blood clot at the age of 87 back on Sunday, November 3, 2002. Joe Ranft, the 1st and original voice for Heimlich, had passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005. Alex Rocco, the 1st and original voice of Thorny, has passed away from pancreatic cancer at the age of 79 back on Saturday, July 18, 2015. And Phyllis Diller, the 1st and original voice for the Ant Queen, had passed away from complications of a heart attack at the age of 95, last year on Monday, August 20. As for Hayden Panettiere, she will not reprise her voice role for Dot, because her voice performance is an adult now. So Emily Hahn, who voiced Bonnie Anderson ''from ''Toy Story 3, will be the voice of Dot in the sequel. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2013 Films Category:Upcoming Sequel Films Category:2013